


Overboard

by LakhesisdiAngelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Agro II, Boats and Ships, Doubt, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakhesisdiAngelo/pseuds/LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is doubting, and the doubt might turn deadly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> So! I've been working on this for Months! I started this last year around December, and I finally finished last week! Ah Enjoy (:
> 
> This is a multiple song fic, so yeah, and it's mostly based on the song Overboard by Manafest *nods*

**Nico:**

_Come and rescue me, I'm burning can't you see?_

That morning I knew it was ending, our love, our romances, everything. He wanted Calypso..He only talked about her. When I went to go visit him while he was making small repairs at our stop in Florida. No one was on board because they happened to stop in Hazel's favorite town in Florida, so she took everyone on a small trip around. Usually when I was around Leo I was comfortable...Not today, no I had my aviator jacket on with my hands clenching the cuffs.

As soon as I crossed the threshold from the rest of the ship to the boiler room Leo knew it was me. "Nicy, can you hand me a wrench?" My nose twitched for a second before I shuffled to a bag of tools Leo kept there even though he had his magical tool belt. I opened the bag and shuffled through all the tools until I found what I thought was the wrench. Moving I leaned over to the Latino and handed him the tool.

When Leo had the tool in his grasp he began working on his repairs again. It hadn't taken that long to finish but the fact I didn't know what to say to him kept the silence between us longer. After a few minutes Leo stood up and wiped his hands and face off with a rag, which in all honesty just smeared the oil and grease, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow as if he trying to read my mind or even figure out why I was wearing my jacket.

* * *

_Weeks Earlier:_

_Leo moved from floor where he was working on his latest project and made his way on my bed with a small smile on his face, almost as if he was planning something. "Nicy, you aren't going to leave anymore, are you?"_

_My eyes flickered to the side and pondered that for a moment, then shrugged lightly. "Maybe, but not for a while. Why? How long do you want me to stay?"_

_Leo pressed his lips together and sat beside me and placed a hand on my face. "Forever..Nicy, I love you and I know I can't survive without you.."_

_A small laugh escaped my lips as I shook my head some. "Valdez, seriously? You can survive without me, I'm just another person your eventually going to replace." A small sigh followed the laugh._

_Leo blinked and moved to press a small kiss on my cheek before pulling me closer to himself, he leaned his head on top of mine. "You're crazy."_

* * *

"Leo..I'm leaving.." Complete confusion spread across Leo's face, then he crossed his arms as if he expected me to elaborate. I ran one of my hands up my arm and then shut my eyes, forcing a small smile on my face. "You have Calypso to look forward to, so I'm leaving.." I tried my hardest but a choked sob escaped my mouth and one of my hands clamped over my mouth as turned around and ran.

I knew he was watching as I ran, he was speechless. I said I wouldn't leave for a while..But I couldn't stay aboard this ship and just listen to him go on and on about how perfect Calypso was.

When I was far enough from the son of Hephaestus, I leaned against the nearest wall and slid down and covered my face before talking lowly. "Why..I-It's their faults..All their faults! I hate them! They did this to me! To us! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why must they fuck up my life so much?!" Choked sobs escaped me with every passing second.

I sat there for what seemed like forever, I even sat there sobbing when the group came back from their expedition. Hazel, Annabeth, and Piper all tried to figure out what had happened but I wouldn't answer anyone. Hazel, my charming, scary little sister had sat there for longer than the others until she finally got up. Moments later I heard yelling between Hazel and Leo, then Frank ran to the source of the commotion trying to calm Hazel down.

After the yelling had ceased to exist I finally got up and went to my room, stayed there until the ship began..sailing..well flying again.

It had to be evening by the time I emerged from the room, I had my combat boots on, aviator jacket on, black skinny jeans...The usual stuff I'd wear, except this would be the things I'd be dying in.

We were over the Pacific Ocean, moving to the railing I looked over the edge for a moment or so, glancing back every now and then. Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, they all passed by and didn't even question what I was doing. The only one who really questioned me was Jason and right after our conversation he headed to the boiler room where he knew Leo was.

Gripping the rail made my knuckles turn white, my heart rate sped up as I peered down at the blackish-blueish waters that would take all this pain away. Pushing myself up I listened for a moment when I heard those footsteps that came from the direction of the boiler room. Swallowing lightly I swung my feet over the rail and looked down again. My lips parted as I whispered: "I'm coming Bianca...Mom.."

I waited for a moment, letting the footsteps get louder. When I knew they were near I relaxed my grip on the rail, glancing back I looked at Leo and smiled lightly. "Bye.." His eyes widened a bit as I feel from the side of the ship.

_Pierce my lungs, my limbs go numb_ _as my colors fade..._

Wind ripped at my skin, it felt unbearable at least until I hit the water, it was cold so it felt as if thousands of razor blades pierced my skin.

In no time water had filled my lungs, I was left gasping for air, clawing at the water. I didn't think this threw..Fuck, a pounding appeared in my head. All I wanted to do, all I wanted is to go back to my room wait for Leo and watch movies. But now, it was all over.

* * *

**Leo:**

_As you're walking away your walking away your footsteps get louder._

When Jason had came into the boiler room he had confused me with all his babble about something Nico was doing. Then it hit me,  _Leo...I'm leaving...,_  those words had been stuck in my head all day, it never dawned on me to what he meant exactly.

After reaching the deck I watched him let go. Horror filled my eyes, everything in me went numb. Shaking my head quickly I glanced back at Jason. "Go get Percy, now!" The blond ran off as I took off my shoes and tool belt throwing them to the side as I made my way to the rail quickly. I stared down as the water rippled from where Nico landed.

W _e've got to save us so baby hang on I'm coming after you I'm diving overboard.._

Shaking my head quickly I looked back for a moment before jumping off the side of the ship. This is it, no turning back. I flinched slightly as I hit the water, it took me a moment to calm myself in the water before I dove under the water to grab Nico's arm.

Once I had a good grip on him I pulled him up some and held him close as we resurfaced. This was probably the most insane thing I've ever done, our bodies moved with the waves as I looked up to see Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Jason, and Frank all looking down at us. Jason looked like he was explaining the whole thing while Annabeth nudged Percy to help us.

Fire and water don't mix but I couldn't let Nico just die. No, I had the power to make sure he lived, I couldn't relive my mothers death with him. Fire took her and I wasn't going to let water take him.

It took a moment or so but soon the water seemed to cradle me and Nico as it went up to the Argo II. When safely on board Percy groaned lightly and leaned against the railing as if it was a huge weight off his shoulders.

_But you will be safe in my arms..._

I sat there on the deck while Nico laying there in my arms, I brushed the hair out of his face and prayed to the gods to not let him die. Jason and Frank finally pried Nico away form me as they began doing compressions on the younger boys chest. Piper came to comfort me as Hazel placed her hands over her mouth and stared at the barely breathing Nico in disbelief.

Jason tried to shock Nico when Frank paused with the compressions, but before the son of Jupiter could even touch Nico, he sat up quickly and spat up water then began coughing. I moved away from Piper and then threw my arms around Nico (In hopefully the least dramatic way possible,) I had buried my face into his neck and began mumbling things like how he was an idiot and such.

After he regained some of his strength Nico pushed me away, and then glared at me. The others stared at Nico and I in some sort of disbelief. According to them we were the 'cutesy couple who seem to never fight.'

Nico shook his head, "I hate feeling like this, I can't live like this...and I'm slowly losing you.." He covered his head. "I don't want to live or breath without you.."

Piper leaned over to Percy and whispered. "Did he just quote Comatose?" The son of Poseidon shrugged lightly then placed a finger over his lips to quiet her.

Nico continued his rant. "You love  _her_  fine, I'm fine with that...That's why its best if I.." A choked sob came from him as his clenched his hair and tugged on it. Flinching lightly I glanced at my friends who became speechless, completely.

Piper though, seemed to smile. "Leo, if you love him kiss him. Kiss the boy."

Percy's eyes widened. "You did  _not_  just do that sort of reference from My Little Mermaid!"

Hazel joined Piper. "Go on and kiss the boy!"

Percy whined. Annabeth spoke. "Too bad, seems you're gonna miss the boy."

Frank threw up his hands. "Go on and kiss the boy!"

Percy became flustered and went to shake Leo. "Kiss the ghost king so they can stop quoting my favorite movie poorly!" He looked back at the others for a moment.

Nico seemed to have clenched his hair tighter between his hands, I looked at them and then Nico and back. I swore on Styx that I'd come back for Calypso...But I also swore I'd never leave Nico, ever. I let out a small breath, I know I'm never seeing Calypso again, I'm not going to loose Nico over this swear that I can never fulfill.

Moving I went to kneel in front of Nico. I moved his hands out of his hair, placed a hand on his face tilting his head back some. I searched his eyes for a moment before pressing my lips against his. Nico fought the kiss for a moment before relaxing and leaning into the kiss some.

Piper squealed a bit on impulse, mostly because Aphrodite. Percy seemed happy, it's not like everyday someone chooses Nico over a cute girl (Oh he knew Calypso was cute.)

Nico slid his arms around my neck and pulled me closer to himself before he pulled away slightly, and whispered. "You make me hurt more than when I had a crush on Jackson."

That comment from him made me laugh a bit, before I caressed his face slightly. "You know what? Meet me in our room in fifteen." Confusion passed through Nico's eyes for a moment before he nodded slightly.

* * *

**Nico's:**

Fifteen minutes passed and I moved to press the door to the room Leo and I shared. I peeked in and looked at the Latino who sat on the bed, motionless, staring at the wall as if he was thinking about a million-and-one things. Moving slightly I slipped into the room, shutting the door softly behind me. I stood there for a moment before moving to crawl onto the bed.

The bed creaked under my weight, Leo blinked and looked up at me for a moment. My lips parted as I was about to say something, but as soon as my mouth opened his lips pressed against mine. I stayed still in complete shock but I kissed him back slightly. After a moment I moved away slightly I knew my eyes were filled with jealously, confusion, and hurt... They've been like that since Leo returned and started talking about some girl named Calypso.

My mind raced a little as I tried to think of something to say, but he stopped my mind. He placed a hand on my face, "Nico, I.." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm sorry...It must have slipped my mind that I had someone as wonderful as you.."

"Shut up, Leo." I moved away from him some and ran a hand through my hair and tugged on my hair once more, my scalp was burning from all the tugging. After a moment or so I finally released my hair and then stared at the bed for like ever. "Leo, you told me you'd fix me..you said you'd mend my broken heart and...and you said you'd help me find the trust that Percy helped me lose.." Tears began streaking down my face.

It had been six months since he came back from some island, six months of torture. Finally I moved and placed a hand on his shoulder and pressed him back against the bed, as I got closer to his face I whispered: "Do you really love me? Or am I just a toy that you can just fix and break?"

Leo stayed quiet and still before he dared to do anything. He finally found the courage to place a hand on my face, and wipe away a tear before replying. "Of course I really love you... I just, Nico, I've loved you for the longest time just when I was on that island I forgot almost everything about the outside world."

I listened to him quietly for a moment, then I lowered my voice. "Leo.." I lost all my ability to voice what I was thinking at the moment. I chewed inside of my mouth before relaxing slightly, Leo and I were only mere inches away from each other, and after all this he just looked utterly shocked that I doubted his love. Why wouldn't I? This had been the first time he kissed me in six months...Six months with barely any psychical contact, without kisses, barely any hugs. The only time he was close in that time span was when he'd slide in bed with me and that maybe happened ten times in the six months.

I had been lost in thought, so I barely noticed when Leo leaned up and brushed his lips against my neck. The sudden heat startled me some but I didn't move all that much besides moving my head to the side some. Dammit Leo knew I couldn't be mad with him doing that. The Latino pressed a kiss a bit lower, and kept going until he got to the crook of my neck. When he go there he parted his lips slightly and drug his tongue up my neck, causing me to shudder lightly. "Leo.."

He ignored me, well he made a small hum in question as he moved to sit up some more and pulling me to his lap.

Leo placed a hand on my lower back and glanced up at me, and whispered: "Forgive me, Ghost King?"

I pressed my lips together in thought for a moment before caressing his face slightly, then connected both our lips together in a small passionate kiss. The kiss that said everything. I forgive you and I love you. I slid my hands through his hair while he slide one of his hands slid up my shirt, making my skin tingle with heat.

The kiss was deepened some more, the more it lingered on the hotter Leo's skin became. My eyes closed as a tear streaked down my face as Leo's hand grazed almost every inch of my back. I don't know why I felt like crying but, I guess I was glad to have Leo back. He pulled away from the kiss and looked up at me for a moment before moving to slide off my shirt.

The cold air that usually surrounded my skin was replaced by complete heat that radiated off of Leo's. When I was about to move away when the son of Hephaestus grabbed my wrists and then pinned me to the bed, a small sly smirk plastered his face. "Where you going?"

A small breath escaped my lips. "Leo, we both know you're not going to do anything...in that sort."

The Latino raised an eyebrow before pressing a quick kiss into my lips. "How do you know? I may."

I blinked a few times, and then raised an eyebrow. "Prove it then, Valdez."

A spark flashes through the others eyes for a moment before he moved and pressed, well, burning hot kisses into my neck. A small shudder ran throughout my body as he nipped across my neck, with a slight purr as if he was trying to speak Spanish as he was doing this.

Soon enough there were burn kiss marks littered across my neck, Leo looked at his work for a moment before pressing kisses into my collarbone.

Leo had trailed kisses down my torso, flecks of heat happening there. After a moment or two, Leo's hand grazed across the waist band of my pants.

My eyes seemed to haze over for a moment, then I moved my hand and pressed it against the others arm. "Leo.."

The Latino looked up, confusion laced into amber eyes. He didn't know whether he should answer or not, finally I pushed myself up and pulled him closer. True, they've wanted to do something like this forever, but not like this. "Leo..I don't want to do this.."

"What?" A small sense of disbelief seemed to echo through that one word.

My dark eyes were set on him, they were full of hurt. "Sex...it's not the  _right_ way to show someone you love them..."

Leo blinked and stared at me for a moment, trying to process everything. Finally the Latino moved behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close. "You're right..I'm sorry..I really do love you, Nico." He leaned his head on my shoulder, staying quiet for now.

* * *

**3rd** **:**

Nico took Leo's hand, and ran his thumb across against the side of the Latino's hand. The two boys stayed in position, not moving a muscle. There breathing eventually became one, and there heartbeats stayed in a steady slow, and resting.

Nico leaned his head back and looked at the other, finally he decided to speak. "Leo...do you really want to go back to  _her_?" His voice was laced with a bit of bitterness when he said  _her_ because he wouldn't dare say the goddess' name. Calypso was just a sore on relationships, when Nico thought of her name all he thought was  _whore_ to him, she was.

He was lost in his own world, when Leo nudged him, and kissed the side of face. Nico blinked and hummed in question, Leo repeated himself at that. "No, I don't..we both know she's cursed to stay on that island, plus," A cheeky grin appeared on the Latino's face. "I love you more."

Nico scrunched up his nose and stared at Leo for a second. "Fine." He leaned into the other once more. "If you say so," he pressed his lips together and moved to pull the blanket over them, and they just sat there for the rest of the night, murmuring sweet nothings to each other, and making small sweet promises.


End file.
